


The Detective and the Demon

by Nairelia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bromance, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic Realism, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, demon!John, mild AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairelia/pseuds/Nairelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ogni demone è descritto negli annali alternativamente come mostruosamente terrificante o bello da togliere il fiato,” dice Sherlock. “Non ho mai sentito parlare di un demone con un volto comune e una preferenza per i maglioni orribili.” <br/>Il demone guarda il proprio maglione. Okay, potrebbe non essere proprio il capo di abbigliamento più adulatorio del mondo per risaltare il proprio fisico, ma di sicuro sembra dannatamente più comodo della camicia due-taglie-troppo-piccola di Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Detective and the Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/440212) by [oreganotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreganotea/pseuds/oreganotea). 



La stanza sembra molto confortevole. Piena di libri, tappeti, foto, diverse cianfrusaglie, mobilia dall’aria confortevole e dai colori scuri; è la rappresentazione perfetta del calore domestico. Un po’ disordinata, forse, ma questo la fa sembrare solo più vissuta, più simile a una Casa.

Il fatto è, quella stanza non dovrebbe essere affatto una stanza. Non _quel tipo_ di stanza, in ogni caso. Dovrebbe essere uno studio, o un seminterrato, o magari un laboratorio; non dovrebbe essere un luogo normalmente usato per schiacciare pisolini e guardare la televisione. _Chi ha mai sentito parlare di qualcuno che pratica un rituale di evocazione demoniaca nel suo salotto,_ si chiede il demone mentre lancia un’occhiata assente in basso, al cerchio rituale che lo ha portato lì-

-e deve mordersi la lingua quasi a sangue per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere.  

“Non sei quel che mi aspettavo.” La voce interrompe i suoi pensieri.

_Siamo in due,_  pensa il demone, alzando finalmente lo sguardo su colui che lo ha evocato ( _Sherlock Holmes_ , sussurra in aiuto la magia che lo circonda) – un impressionante anche se non convenzionalmente magnifico uomo, più alto di lui (anche se non è che sia una cosa poi molto difficile) e vestito di tutto punto in un completo dall’aspetto costoso (sebbene non ne sia un esperto).  

“Scusa,” risponde. “Non vengo evocato molto spesso. Continuo a dimenticarmi che un’entrata teatrale dovrebbe essere parte del pacchetto. Vuoi che emetta un paio di scintille? Che mi faccia spuntare le ali? Oppure, ehi, posso evocare un po’ di fumo e di lampi con annessi effetti sonori, se preferisci.”

Un sorriso divertito tende le labbra di Sherlock. “Non ce n’è bisogno. Questo è molto più interessante, pensandoci. Ogni demone è descritto negli annali alternativamente come mostruosamente terrificante o bello da togliere il fiato. Non ho mai sentito parlare di un demone con un volto comune e una preferenza per i maglioni orribili.”

Il demone guarda il proprio maglione. Okay, potrebbe non essere proprio il capo di abbigliamento più adulatorio del mondo per risaltare il proprio fisico, ma di sicuro sembra dannatamente più comodo della camicia due-taglie-troppo-piccola di Sherlock. “Per essere onesti,” risponde, “sino ad ora ogni demone nei vostri annali era o un seduttore o un distruttore. Essere drammatici fa parte della loro natura.”

“È tu non sei nessuno dei due .”

“Ovviamente no.”

“Che tipo di demone sei, allora?”

Il demone sbatte le palpebre. Poi si acciglia. “Se non lo sai, devi essere o un novizio, ma sembri troppo grande per esserlo, oppure non sei affatto un praticante professionale di magia.” La seconda opzione spiegherebbe di sicuro l’ambiente insolito.

L’uomo sorride con un piccolo ghigno. “Perchè, perchè rifiuto di prendere alla lettera tutto quello che i libri possano dire? So già che gli idioti che li hanno scritti hanno completamente torto riguardo ad almeno un dettaglio fondamentale. Perché non anche riguardo a questo?”

“Quindi sei un Mago?”

“Non ho detto questo.”

“Sei fisicamente incapace di dare una risposta chiara?” chiede il demone esasperato.

“I libri sono piuttosto chiari sull’importanza di non fornire più informazioni di quanto sia strettamente necessario per il proprio obiettivo.”

“Pensavo non credessi ai libri.”

“Un po’ di prudenza non può farmi male.”

Il demone inarca scetticamente un sopracciglio. “Un non-Mago che evoca un demone, quando l’ultimo rituale andato a buon fine è avvenuto più di duecento anni fa, e la maggior parte dei tentativi da allora, trentaquattro secondo i miei calcoli, sono finiti non solo con il fallimento ma anche con la morte dell’evocatore. Non mi sembri molto prudente.”

“Non ho neanche detto di _non essere_ un Mago.”

Ovviamente questo sarebbe stato il punto su cui si sarebbe aggrappato. “No, ma il mio istinto sì.”

L’evocatore sbuffa in modo sprezzante. “Nulla più di un tirare a indovinare, quindi.”

“Le mie ipotesi sono corrette nove volte su dieci,” ribatte il demone.

“Il che ti rende semplicemente fortunato. Un’abilità su cui difficilmente si può fare affidamento.”

“Non più fortunato di qualcuno che nasce genio,” rimbecca lui. Sherlock lo gela con lo sguardo. Il demone ghigna. “Non hai ancora detto,” continua prima che Sherlock possa rispondere. “Cosa vuoi?”

Sforzandosi visibilmente per rilassarsi e ricomporre i propri lineamenti in un’espressione di pacata neutralità, Sherlock si sposta di fianco al camino e gli fa gesto verso una delle poltrone. “Scusa i miei modi,” dice. “Prego. Siediti. Non c’è bisogno che nessuno di noi sia scomodo, mentre trattiamo questo argomento.”

Il demone scoppia in una risata sorpresa. “Seriamente?” chiede. “Mi stai invitando a uscire dal cerchio? Credi davvero che liberarmi prima di aver stipulato un patto sia una buona idea?”

“Tecnicamente ti ho liberato già quando ti ho evocato qui. Qualsiasi cosa i cosiddetti esperti dicano, sono ben consapevole che i cerchi di evocazione hanno il solo potere di evocare, non di contenere.”

Per essere qualcuno che ha appena ammesso di sapere – o almeno di credere– che non ci sia nulla a proteggerlo dall’essere soprannaturale a pochi passi da lui eccetto per la volontà dell’essere stesso, sembrava incomprensibilmente compiaciuto.

Il demone guarda nuovamente il rosso hula-hop che circonda i suoi piedi.

“Beh, mi sembra chiaro perchè questo non possa farlo,” risponde, portando un primo piede oltre i suoi confini e muovendosi verso la poltrona che gli è stata offerta. “Un hula-hop?  _Davvero?_ ”

Si sente quasi offeso.

“È molto più ordinato di sale e sangue, e molto più economico rispetto a quelle mostruosità di ferro che i ricchi esaltati sembrano preferire. Dovresti essermi grato per non aver comprato quello rosa.”

“Giusto. Molto premuroso da parte tua.”

Sherlock aspetta che si sia accomodato prima di sedersi a sua volta.

“Quindi come devo chiamarti? Davvero i demoni non hanno nome?” chiede non appena sono entrambi comodamente abbandonati nelle due poltrone.

“Non nomi che possano essere pronunciati in alcun linguaggio umano,” risponde il demone. “Puoi chiamarmi come preferisci.”

Sherlock riflette un attimo, pensieroso. “John, allora.”

Il demone sbatte le palpebre. “Strana scelta per un nome demoniaco, non ti pare?”

“È il primo che mi è venuto in mente.”

Okay, ora è decisamente offeso. “Gratificante sapere che tu ci abbia pensato così tanto.”

“È solo un nome. Se non ti piace, scegline uno tu stesso,” risponde Sherlock impaziente. “Ora, torniamo a parlare della tua natura.”

Serve al demone – John ora, a quanto pare– un momento per ricordare a cosa si sta riferendo Sherlock.

“Ah,” dice. “Questa è una cosa su cui tuoi libri hanno visto giusto.”

“ _Il demone che risponde alla vostra chiamata è quello più adatto a soddisfare la vostra richiesta,_ ” cita Sherlock.

“Esatto.”

“Quindi tu sei qualcosa tipo un…  _facilitatore._ ”

“Qualcosa del genere,” concorda John. “Qualcosa di simile a un guaritore e guardiano, anche. Per cosa hai bisogno del mio aiuto?”

Sherlock si sposta sulla punta della propria poltrona, sollevando le mani per congiungerle sotto al proprio mento come è solito fare quando riflette. Studia John attraverso gli occhi ridotti a fessure. “Sto cercando un assistente,” risponde.

John resta di stucco. “Un assistente,” ripete, vedendo che Sherlock non continua. “Tu hai evocato un demone perchè ti serve un _assistente_. Hai provato a considerare di– oh, non saprei–  _assumere_  qualcuno?”

Sherlock sbuffa. “Le persone sono stupide. Non ho mai incontrato un essere umano che potessi sopportare per molto tempo senza impazzire. Sono sicuro che un demone evocato specificamente per adempiere alla mia particolare richiesta sia di gran lunga una migliore compagnia.”

John apre la bocca. La chiude. Solleva una mano per strofinarsi il naso. “D’accordo,” risponde. “Ci sto. Un assistente per assisterti in cosa?”

“Nel mio lavoro di consulente investigativo, ovviamente.”

John inclina la testa di lato. “Intendi investigatore privato?”

“Mi occupo, di tanto in tanto, di particolari casi privati,” dice Sherlock, “ma la maggior parte del tempo sono un consulente per la polizia.”

“La polizia non consulta dilettanti.”

“Un dilettante saprebbe che un demone non può essere contenuto?”

“Questo non lo sai,” risponde John bruscamente. “Mi hai invitato a uscire.”

“L’ho fatto?” indaga Sherlock in un tono di canzonatoria confusione. “Da quanto ricordo, ti ho semplicemente chiesto di sederti. Potresti aver frainteso la cosa come un invito, ma sappiamo entrambi che se tu fossi stato veramente trattenuto dai confine del cerchio, il tuo fraintendimento non sarebbe stato sufficiente per rompere i suoi confini.”

John è in imbarazzo per il proprio errore. C’è un motivo se hanno tenuto la cosa nascosta agli umani. Se diventasse conoscenza comune... beh, si sarebbe assicurato che ciò non accadesse.

“Come  _lo hai saputo_  tu, quindi?” chiede.

L’improvvisa luce maniacale negli occhi di Sherlock è l’unico avvertimento che ottiene prima che l’uomo si lanci dalla propria poltrona iniziando a procedere per passi spediti lungo la stanza come una tigre in gabbia.

“Tutte quelle evocazioni fallite, John,” risponde eccitato. “Nessuno dei demoni ha avuto alcun problema a oltrepassare i confini quando l’evocatore si è rifiutato di ricevere un no come risposta. Non 'la maggior parte'. _Nessuno_. La colpa è sempre stata attribuita a cerchi imperfetti e deboli pietre magiche, combinati con improvvisi picchi del potere del demone innescati dalla rabbia. In ogni caso, i cerchi funzionerebbero in primo luogo solamente se voi veniste da un’altra dimensione.

“Questa  _è_  la teoria correntemente accettata. Ma una teoria diversa, una che non ha molto seguito ed è stata presto scartata senza remore, è stata una volta proposta da un filosofo Greco ormai poco conosciuto– una teoria che sostiene che i demoni non provengano dall’esterno, ma dalle forze vitali che permeano il nostro stesso pianeta. Che il vostro genere sia costituito da frammenti di questa forza vitale che abbiano acquisito qualche tipo di consapevolezza e identità dopo esser stati troppo a lungo in un’area ad alta concentrazione di magia, e che abbiano quindi iniziato a vagabondare per il pianeta come osservatori incorporei o come passeggeri nascosti nelle menti umane.

“Se  _questa_  teoria fosse vera, essere evocato non porterebbe un demone in questo mondo a partire da un altro, piuttosto fornirebbe al demone un collegamento con il campo magico terrestre e tutto il suo potere. Più che sufficiente a permettervi di creare un vostro stesso corpo. Sufficiente a distruggere il mondo, persino. È una fortuna che non ne siate interessati. In parte perchè siete originati da una forza neutrale, direi, e in parte perchè ricordate cosa voglia dire essere inscindibili dal tutto.

“Rispondete quando evocati perchè volete sperimentare impulsi e motivazioni, e potete farlo solo tramite gli umani. Ecco perchè mantenete la finzione del potere che il cerchio avrebbe su di voi. Perchè non volete spaventarci. Eppure rifiutate di stipulare patti e accettare contratti. Perchè? Perchè le forze naturali non sono fatte per essere confinate. E poi ve ne andate quando il vostro evocatore lascia questo mondo poiché, senza un obiettivo, non avete ragione di restare.  

“Ammetto che sia stato comunque un salto nel vuoto, non importa quanto la teoria calzi a pennello, ma tu hai fornito la prova decisiva abbandonando il cerchio senza alcun invito nè ragione per provare rabbia.”

L’ultima frase è sottolineata da Sherlock che si lascia cadere nuovamente nella sua poltrona e inchioda John con uno sguardo carico di aspettativa.

John lo fissa di rimando, senza parole.

“È stato … fantastico,” risponde quando finalmente riesce a scollare la lingua dal proprio palato.

Sherlock sorride. “Davvero?”

“Sì. È stato … incredibile. Assolutamente incredibile.”

“Allora rimani con me, John,” ribatte Sherlock, tenendosi in avanti per afferrare la mani del demone e stringerle tra le sue. “Non ti chiederò alcuna garanzia, e prometto che non cercherò di confinarti o intrappolarti se dovessi scegliere di andartene; perciò, finchè vorrai, vuoi restare?”

John finge di pensarci, ma non riesce a trattenere il sorriso quando l’espressione paziente di Sherlock comincia a trasformarsi in un broncio.

“Dio, sì.”

+

_Qualche tempo dopo, Sally Donovan gli dice: “Non sei suo amico. Lui non_ ha _amici. Quindi chi sei?”_

Il suo demone, _Pensa_ _John. Ma hanno deciso che per ora sia meglio tenerlo segreto, perciò,“Sono con lui.”_

_Quando Sally lo guarda come se non fosse sano di mente, John permette a un piccolo pezzettino della propria natura – non abbastanza da rivelare_ esattamente _cosa lui sia – di emergere. Lei sbianca._

_“Ecco un piccolo consiglio amichevole,” le dice. “Puoi insultare Sherlock quanto ti pare._ _A lui non importa. Ma cerca di non renderti troppo fastidiosa, d_ _’_ _accordo?”_

_Si volta e si allontana senza aspettare che lei risponda._

+

_Qualche tempo dopo, Mycroft Holmes sbotta: “Sherlock, hai_ la minima _idea di cosa potrebbe fare il Governo Britannico con un demone legato al suo servizio?”_

_“E con Governo Britannico intendi dire te stesso.”_

_“È una questione troppo importante perchè tu -”_

_“Come al solito, ti rifiuti di ascoltare,” interrompe stizzito Sherlock. “Legare al proprio servizio un demone è impossibile.”_

_“Ovviamente questo non è vero.”_

_“Se lo credi, sei più stupido di quanto pensassi.”_

_“Sta dicendo la verità, sai,” si intromette John._

_“Allora come spieghi la tua stessa presenza qui?” chiede Mycroft._

_“Non ho alcuna spiegazione da darti. Ho le mie ragioni per assicurare la felicità del mio Padrone, il che include liberarlo dalle compagnie indesiderate.”_

_Mycroft stringe gli occhi, ma non tira ulteriormente la corda._

_“Questa discussione non finisce qui,” risponde, mentre si alza per andarsene._

_Quando la porta si chiude alle sue spalle, c_ _’_ _è un breve ma carico silenzio._

_“Padrone?” indaga Sherlock, l_ _’_ _espressione indecifrabile._

_“Sta zitto.”_

+

_Qualche tempo dopo, Jim Moriarty afferma: “Non puoi andare oltre._ _Non puoi._ _Tenterei di convincerti, ma probabilmente sai già tutto quel che avrei da dire.”_

_“Dubito che tu conosca la mia risposta,” ribatte Sherlock._ _“John.”_

_John si alza da dove era rannicchiato, avvolgendo allo stesso tempo di potere i cecchini che puntano su di loro. Gli indicatori rossi scompaiono._ _“Non saresti dovuto tornare,” dice._ _Sebbene sia in effetti piuttosto appropriato, per_ _‘_ _l_ _’_ _unica debolezza_ _’_ _autodichiarata di quell_ _’_ _uomo di essere egli stesso ciò che lo uccide._

_Moriarty indietreggia incespicando. “No,” sussurra. “È impossibile . Sono passati migliaia di anni!”_

_“Ho paura che le tue informazioni siano leggermente datate,” ribatte John. Poi innesca la bomba._

+

_Qualche tempo dopo, Sherlock esordisce: “Mi hai impedito di invecchiare, non è vero?”_

_“Da due mesi dopo che mi hai evocato,” conferma John._

_“Perchè?”_

_“Ho pensato che non avresti apprezzato essere intralciato nel tuo lavoro da una mente in via di deterioramento e un corpo via via meno efficente.”_

_“Del tutto altruistico, quindi.”_

_“Non del tutto.”_

_“Sarebbe a dire?”_

_“Perché credo di volerti tenere con me._ _O perchè voglio che_ _tu_ _mi tenga con te_ , _” spiega John, posando il giornale e guardando attraverso la cucina, dove Sherlock è intendo a studiare qualcosa con il microscopio che non sa John sappia che ha rubato alla Bart._ _“Forse per un tempo molto lungo. Forse per sempre.”_

_Le labbra di Sherlock si incurvano in un sorriso sereno e felice._ _“Bene,” risponde senza alzare lo sguardo._

_Fine._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  Ci sarà un giorno in cui scriverò una storia con un decente equilibrio tra azione e dialogo, ma non è questo il giorno.   
> **Note della traduttrice:**  
>  Sarò breve e concisa: l'ho adorata. Con ogni fibra del mio essere. Spero che a voi sia piaciuta anche solo un millesimo di quanto è piaciuta a me!


End file.
